Susanoo
Susanoo jest trzecią umiejętnością zdobytą przez Mangekyō Sharingana, po tym jak umiejętności obu oczu zostały przebudzone. Tworzy gigantyczny, duchowy, humanoidalny byt, która otacza i ochrania użytkownika. Według Tobiego, dla użytkownika Sharingana, aktywacja Susanoo jest rarytasem.Naruto rozdział 467, strona 9 Jak pozostałe techniki otrzymane przez Mangekyō Sharingana, oczy i ciało użytkownika podczas użycia Susanoo, są wyczerpane, ponieważ konsumuje ogromne pokłady ich chakry. Sasuke opisał to jako odczuwanie bólu w każdej komórce własnego ciała, które wzrasta wraz z długim użytkowaniem.Naruto rozdział 466, strona 5 Susanoo zostaje uformowany przez materializację chakry użytkownika i w związku z tym różni się wyglądem i kolorem pomiędzy użytkownikami. Rozwój Susanoo przechodzi przez wiele stadium rozwoju, gdy użytkownik zdobywa kontrolę nad nim. Różne stadia są najlepiej widziane, gdy Sasuke starał się nauczyć, jak używać Susanoo. We wcześniejszych formach, użytkownik może tylko zmaterializować szkielet Susanoo. Sasuke robi to, by wyprodukować klatkę piersiową, gdy używa tego jako obrony, choć kości mogą zostać złamane lub roztopione. On również tworzy rękę do interakcji z otoczeniem w jednym przypadku. Gdy użytkownik zyskuje większą kontrolę, mięśnie i skóra zaczynają pojawiać sie na kościach. Rośnie do swoich pełnych rozmairów i użytkownik jest kompletnie otoczony, usuwając luki z formy szkieletu. Jednakże, Susanoo również pojawia się również za użytkownikiem, zamiast tylko otoczyć go. Użytkownik może również zmienić rozmiar dostosowując się do danej sytuacji. Susanoo w końcu rozwija się w "kompletną" formę przypominającą przeciwnika, z skórą, pancerzem i końcowy arsenał broni wreszcie się pojawia. Może również przyczepić użytkownika do gruntu w tym stadium, zapobiegając, by przeciwnicy mogli ich siłą przensić, chyba że mogą przedostać się przez różne warstwy Susanoo. W swojej finalnej formie, ta pełna humanoidalna forma jest otoczona przez drugą warstwę, co powoduje, że Susanoo przypomina yamabushi. Wersja Itachiego Wersja Itachiego ma szkarłatny kolor (kompletna forma, jednakże jest ciemnopomarańczowa). W swojej lewej ręce nosi Lustro Yata jako tarczę. Lustro jest wyposażone we wszystkie transformację natury, pozwalając zmienić swoje właściwości w zależności od otrzymywanego ataku, tym samym uniemożliwiając atak. W prawej ręce nosi Miecz Totsuka. Miecz jest czymś w rodzaju Miecza Kusanagi również znanego jako Długi Miecz Sakegari (酒刈太刀, Sakegari no Tachi; dosłownie oznacza "Miecz Przecinającego Dobra", który jest schowany w dobrej osłonie należącej do trzeciej ręki Susanoo, rosnącej z prawego przedramienia Susanoo. Jest eteryczną bronią z zaklętym ostrzem, zdolnym do pieczętowania wszystkiego co przebije. Ofiary miecza są w złapane coś w rodzaju genjutsu "świat pijanych marzeń" na całą wieczność. Dla ataków dalekiego zasięgu, jest zdolne do użycia Yasaka Magatamy, który składa się z trzech chakr tomoe, które są połączone ze sobą pojedynczym okrągłym sznurkiem chakry. Zetsu powiedział, że Miecz Totsuka połączony z Lustrem Yata zasadniczo sprawia, że Susanoo jest niepokonany, i za to został uznany za Burzliwego Boga Waleczności (勇武の荒神, Yūbu no Aragami). Itachi ratuje Naruto i B.png|Niekompletne Susanoo Itachiego. Cztero-rękie_niekompletne_Susanoo_Itachiego.png|Cztero-rękie niekompletne Susanoo Itachiego Kompletne_Susanoo_Itachiego.jpg|Kompletne Susanoo Itachiego. Finalne_SUsanoo_Itachiego.png|Susanoo Itachiego w finalnej formie. Wersja Sasuke Wersja Sasuke jest koloru fioletowego. Gdy go w pełni opanował, otrzymał łuk, który jest bronią i tarczą. Susanoo produkuje strzały chakry, przez kulę posiadaną w trzeciej ręce, która może zostać wypuszczona z dużą prędkoscią, a jej unikniecie jest niemal niemożliwe''Naruto'' rozdział 484, strona 6 Może również użyć strzał jako zamianę w broń bliskiego zasięgu i po osiągnięciu jego uzbrojonej formy, kula i strzały stały się ciemne. Rozwinięcie Susanoo u Sasuke wiązało się z intensywnym odczuciem nienawiści, gdy był rozzłoszczony słowami lub zachowaniem jego przeciwników, moc Susanoo wzrastała. Jego Susanoo jest zauważone znacznie ciemniejsze w formie niż w porównaniu do Susanoo Itachiego.Naruto rozdział 464, strona 17 Zarówno w kompletnej, jak i niekompletnej formie, ma demoniczny wygląd kontrastujący z Itachim, który ma bardziej "normalny" podobny do ludzkiego wygląd; posiada rogi i złośliwy uśmiech. W finalnej formie, posiada również nierówne zęby wokół osłony (w przeciwieństwie do Itachiego, który ma proste zęby) i kolczyki magatamy. Po tym jak Sasuke zdobył Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan, druga warstwa pancerza zmieniła się w wyglądzie i wydaje się jaśniejsza w kolorach w porównaniu do poprzedniej formy. Usta w zbroi zmienił się na kształt dzioba, nadając mu jeszcze bardziej groźny wygląd. Skóra na prawej ręce i prawej dłoni zaczyna się łuszczyć i sam pancerz wydaje się bardziej przerażający. Wydaje się, że teraz strzały są pokryte płomieniami Amaterasu co jest widziane, gdy jedna z nich przebija klona Białego Zetsu i odpycha go w płomieniach.Naruto rozdział 553, strona 17 Klatka Piersiowa Susanoo.png|Klatka piersiowa Susanoo. Susanoo Sasuke niekompletne.png|Niekompletne Susanoo Sasuke. Cztero-rękie niekompletne Susanoo Sasuke.png|Cztero-rękie niekompletne Susanoo (wersja Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana). Susano 2.jpg|Kompletny Susanoo Sasuke. Sasuke Fully Susanoo.jpg|Susanoo Sasuke w finałowej wersji Nowe Susanoo Sasuke.png|Susanoo Sasuke w finalnej formie (wersja Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana). Wersja Madary Jako pierwszy wśród Uchiha, który obudził Mangekyō Sharingana, Madara również przebudził Susanoo po zdobyciu umiejętności obu oczu. Niewidziany w innych wariacjach, Susanoo Madary zademonstrowało dwie całkowicie różne strony, które łączą się ze sobą wzdłuż kręgosłupa wraz z parą ramion i dwiema różnymi twarzami. Jedna z tych twarzy jest wydłużona kłami w górnym uchwycie szczęki i pojedyńczym rogiem wystającym z jej czola, podczas gdy drugi ma podobnie wydłużone kły w dolnym uchwycie szczęki, który z kolei ma również dwa wyrastające kły ze swojej szczęki. Ma w sumie cztery ręce co jest różnicą w stosunku do pozostałych Susanoo, ale jak każde Susanoo, ma szcześć palców zamiast pięciu. Prawę ręka z każdej strony nosi faliste ostrze. Jego Susanoo również jest zdolne do wspomagania niektórych technik Madary, co jest widziane formując ręczne pieczęcie, gdy ten pozornie zwrócił asteroidę w kierunku gruntu.Naruto rozdział 560, strony 15-17Madara potrafi użyć kompletnego susano z wyglądu jak samuraj może z łatwością przeciąć góre.W tej formie jest w stanie z łatwością pokonać 5 kage na raz bez większego wysiłku Klatka piersiowa Susanoo Madary.jpg|Klatka piersiowa Susanoo Madary. Niekompletne Susanoo Madary.png|Niekompletne Susanoo Madary (wersja Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana). Pełne Ciało Susanoo Madary.png|Całe ciało niekompletnego Susanoo Madary (wersja Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana). Kompletne Susanoo Madary.png|Kompletne Susanoo Madary Susanoo Madary z dwoma twarzami.png|Dwie strony Susanoo Madary (wersja Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana). Wpływy *Podobnie jak inne umiejętności Mangekyō Sharingana, Susanoo został zaczerpnięty z mitologii japońskiej. Susanoo, bóg morza i burz, był bratem Amaterasu i Tsukuyomi, i Susanoo zrodzi się z Izanagi, podczas mycia nosa. *Miecz Totsuka jest mieczem używanym przez boga Susanoo do zabicia Ośmio-Głowego i Ośmio-Ogoniastego Węża, Yamata no Orochi, tak jak to zostało wykorzystane przez Susanoo Itachiego, by pokonać Orochimaru z jego Techniką Ośmiu Gałęzi (八 岐 の 術, Yamata no Jutsu). *Yata no Kagami (八 咫 镜, Lutro Ośmiu Rozpiętości) jest jednym z trzech Imperialnych Regalii Japonii (三種 の 神器, Sanshu no Jingi), wraz z Kusanagi no Tsurugi (草 薙 剑, Grass cięcia Sword) i Yasakani no Magatama (八尺 琼 曲 玉) naszyjnik Jewel. *Totsuka no Tsurugi (十 拳 剣, Miecz Dziesięciu Długich Rąk) jest mieczem używanym przez Izanagi, aby zabić swego nowo narodzonego syna, Kagu-Tsuchi, po jego narodzinach, gdy spalił swoją matkę, Izanami. Od krwi Totsuka no Tsurugi, narodziło się osiem nowych bogów Shinto. Ciekawostki *Przed zakończeniem Susanoo Sasuke, było widać go co najmniej dwa razy, raz gdy "nienawiść" Sasuke i chakra objawia się jako Susanoo przed zaatakowaniem samuraja i innym czasie, gdy przed jego całkowitym pojawieniem się, był prezentowany jako mroczna postać w genjutsu, w którym Sasuke umieścił C. *W tomie 51 na okładce, Susanoo Sasuke widać w tle i okazuje się być niebieskofioletowy, w przeciwieństwie do bycia w ognistej czerwieni Itachiego. *Sasuke dzierżąc łuk uformowany przez Susanoo, posiada duże podobieństwo do Raideen Odważnego, jednego z wielu Yoshiyuki Tomino odniesień w serii (innym jest Gundam-pochodzenie nazwy jutsu od Kakuzu). *Miecz Totsuka używany przez Susanoo Itachiego jest uważany za "Miecz Kusanagi", choć zostało to powszechnie błędnie przetłumaczone, ponieważ jest idealnym przeciwieństwem Miecza Kusanagi. *Podczas walki Sasuke z Itachim bossem w Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Susanoo nie pojawiają się wokół Itachi, ale za nim i jest bardziej pomarańczowe niż czerwone w anime. Jednak podczas jego przebudzenia, Susanoo pojawia się wokół niego w znacznie mniejszej formie. Źródła Kategoria:Techniki Kategoria:Ninjutsu Kategoria:Dōjutsu